


A Magnetic Situation

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Magnetic Situation

One day Louise went to a museum. Her favorite exhibits were the Egypt exhibits and the dinosaurs. Went she went to the elements part of the museum she bumped into something very odd looking. It was a yellow and brown alien with a floating silver head! Louise started to scream and she ran and hid behind a billboard. But the alien quickly found her. She screamed again and was just about to run when his put his pincher in her wrist preventing her from escaping.  
"Hey easy there miss. Please don't shout. I will not harm you."  
"But but you're-"  
"An alien? Yeah I already figured that out years ago. What is your name?"  
"Louise what's your name?"  
"They call me lodestar."  
"That's a pretty name and I'm sorry I screamed and ran away from you."  
"It's quite alright miss Louise."  
"Well I should be going."  
She turned and started to walk away but his pincher on her arm prevented her from escaping.  
"When will I see you again? I'd love to get to know you better pumpkin."  
"Uh...I don't know...maybe uh tomorrow?"  
She started to shake and she started to become nervous. She closed her eyes when she felt his pincher stroking her cheek very gently. But he was not gentle enough and pretty soon he accidentally scratched her cheek causing her to bleed.  
"Ow that hurt!"  
"I am so sorry."  
"No it's fine. I got band aids."  
She put band aids on the scratch.  
"Well tomorrow let's meet again same time same place?"  
"Sounds good to me. Goodbye miss Louise."  
"Bye lodestar."


End file.
